My Day with a Bunny Girl
by AHvY1920
Summary: When a guy meets a girl for the first time, it's the start of an adventure. What if the girl happens to have a pair of rabbit ears? New story. Rated T for my paranoia :)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**I got a new one shot for you guys. I want to thank my sister, though she does not read stories at this site I still want to mention her, for asking me to write her a story for a school activity and I've been reading/watching a lot of stories/animes/movies that were influenced by 'Alice in Wonderland' these past weeks and this story is a result of that. **

**Please enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

**My Day with a Bunny Girl**

A pink haired young man was lazily watching the clouds pass by, one sunny afternoon.

"I wish something interesting would happen" he sighed and closed his eyes. _'Why did dad leave me here? Everything's the same every day. It's so boring, if mom were here –'_

His thoughts were disturbed by shadow hovering above him. He cracked open an eye and saw a blonde girl, around his age, with a troubled expression. The first thing he noticed was that she was insanely hot. The second thing he noticed was that she had a pair of rabbit ears. You think he would've noticed the latter first, though ears looked somewhat natural on her head. _'Cosplay?'_ he thought.

"Can I help you?" he asked sitting up and turning to her.

"Um... I want to ask you something..." she said holding a curved finger to her chin, as though contemplating whether she should be talking to a stranger. After a while without any sign of the bunny girl continuing...

"Well, if it's not important. I'm leaving" the teen stood up and walk pass the girl.

"No please wait" she pleaded. He turned around and looked at the brown eyes staring at him. The bunny girl took a deep breath and proceeded.

"I wanted to ask you if you've seen something silver" she said softly

"Something silver?" he repeated

"Yes, something silver" she looked at him expectantly and for a moment he thought her ears twitched.

He scratched his cheek "You have to be more specific". Her mouth turned into an 'oh' and her eyes widened a bit.

"Well it's silver, small, oval and has a chain attached to it" she said playing with her hands.

"A locket or a pendant, you mean?" he asked

"Yes!" she said excitedly. To his surprise the once floppy ears perked up. "That's what it's called"

"Sorry... I haven't seen it" he started. The girl's ears and eyes dropped, a sad expression adorned her features. "But if you like I can help you look" he quickly added afraid she might cry. He was completely hopeless with women and tears.

"Really?" she looked at him, her ears perked up again.

"Mm" he nodded. A smile came across the girl's face and her eyes sparkled.

"Thank you, thank you" she grabbed his hand and begun shaking it.

"Whoa! Ha ha ha ha" he laughed "Thank me when we find it"

"Of course" she smiled, her ears twitching happily. He was a bit weird out about it, but none the less he was happy she wasn't so blue anymore. Some people, _'Like those back home'_ he thought, would stay away from anyone wearing strange things, but being the gentleman, or flirt/womanizer, that he was he offered his services to the bunny damsel in distress. Now on to the problem at hand: How do you find a pendant, probably the size of a coin, in the middle of a miniature forest?

_'Like a needle in a hay stack'_ he thought

"So where did you lose it?" he asked "I'm Natsu by the way" He grinned.

"Lucy" she replied "To be honest, I don't really know" she looked away, a tinged of pink on her cheeks. "I just noticed it a while ago and when I tried re–tracing my steps I saw you and decided to ask"

"I see then let's continue where you left off" Natsu suggested and off the two went.

.

.

After a while...

.

.

"So... this pendant, is it important?" Natsu asked trying to make conversation.

"It is" Lucy replied as she looked inside a hollow tree. "I can't go home without it."

"I'm sure your folks would understand why you lost it" Natsu said as he scared some squirrels.

"It's not that simple" she said. She peered into a bush.

Sensing that the girl wasn't going to elaborate further Natsu decided to ask something else. "Then... what were you doing before you found out you lost it?"

"I was looking for a flower" the blonde answered as she looked under a rock.

"A flower?" the pinkette repeated, dusting off his hands.

"Yes, it's actually a type of herb. For some reason it only grows here once a year" she answered going behind a tree.

"Oh..." Natsu went under a tree "Did you find it?"

"What? No" she replied moving a branch.

"The flower, I mean" he corrected himself.

"Oh! Actually yes, it's in my bag. Hold on, I'll show you" and she grabbed her pack.

Natsu looked around but found no blonde bunny in sight. "Hey Lucy! Where are you?" he asked the group of trees, trying to mask the concern in his voice.

"Up here!" her voice came from somewhere above.

"Huh?" he looked up and saw the bunny girl waving her hand at him..., high above a tree. "Be careful you might fall" he started making his way to her.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Lucy yelled seriously.

"What?" the pinkette stopped dead in his tracks and gave her a confused expression. "Why? If you fall..." he tried to explain explained.

"Yes but..." she blushed "I'm wearing a skirt" she said softly. It took him a second for her words to register and when it did a blush also came over his face.

"I–I 'm not like that!" he yelled and looked away "And who would be interested in your panties?"

Lucy blushed even further, whether it's from embarrassment or anger she didn't know, but she did feel as though he insulted her. "I–idiot pinky!" she yelled referring to his hair "I'm not taking any chances, so stay away!"

Natsu's eye brow twitched; that comment stung him hard. "Fine by me, your fault when you fall, weirdo rabbit!" he glared at her.

"What did you call me?!" she glared back.

"You heard me!"

"You – you" she stomped her foot but before Lucy could think of anything else to call him, she lost her footing "Natsuuu!" a scream ripped from her throat. The blonde was prepared to land on hard ground but instead she felt strong warm arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and saw a mass of spiky pink hair and dark worried onyx eyes looking at her.

"Are you hurt?" Natsu's concerned voice broke through her thoughts.

She buried her face on his chest and sobbed. "I was so scared Natsu!" she cried.

Though slightly startled by her actions, he said "There, there it's alright your safe now." he rubbed her back in a soothing motion. "I'm glad you're not hurt."

The two stayed that way until she calmed down, which took a while. Lucy let go and said a small "Thanks". Natsu replied with a "No problem" in an equally soft voice. There was silence after that.

Lucy's voice broke the silence. "May bag!" she suddenly cried as her ears sprang up in alarm. Her bag had fallen a little away from the base of the tree. Some of its contents were sprawled on the forest floor, but the blonde bunny took no notice of them.

"Are you worried about the flower?" Natsu asked as he picked up a hair brush. Lucy said nothing as she proceeded to rummage through her belongings. The girl's breath hitched and she produced a plastic casing, inside was a stem with multiple yellow blossoms.

Lucy let out a sigh "Thank goodness it's safe" she whispered. Natsu looked at her, then to the flowers and back again.

"Well if the flowers are unharmed let's get back to looking for your pendant" he swung her bag over his shoulders and offered her his hand. She smiled up at him and gladly let him help her up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was almost twilight when they came to sit on a bench, exhausted and unsuccessful. The bunny girl's sad expression returned. The pinkette looked at her and patted her head.

"Hey... why do you look so glum? We'll find it" he tried sounding optimistic.

The blonde wiped the tears threatening to fall and smiled at him, a gentle breeze blowing.

"You're really kind" she stated and stood up. "Thank you" she faced him, her smile never leaving her face. "Thank you for everything but I can't trouble you anymore. Though we didn't find it, I had a lot of fun... Farewell... Natsu..." she turned to leave. Lucy wasn't even able to take a step when a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She turned to look at him. A question on her lips she couldn't make out. His face was unreadable.

"I had fun too" he said after a moment of silence "Let's look again, I m-mean... I-if you still want I can help you tomo – " Natsu wasn't able to finish what he was saying because something was reflecting the sun into his eyes. His gaze trailed the light, pulling Lucy along.

"Did you see that?" he asked as he scanned the trees

"See what?" she asked back looking at him with a curious expression

"That" the pinkette stopped and pointed, on a branch was a black bird, a magpie possibly. Between its beaks was a piece of broken glass. "Some birds are attracted to shiny things" he stated

"If we follow it, it may lead us to my pendant" the blonde concluded

And the bird took off. "Quick! Don't let it out of your sight!"

The two followed the bird, between trees, over rocks and pass the undergrowth, until they came upon a field of wild roses. It was a sight to behold, the multitude of flowers ranged from different sizes in varied colors. Butterflies looking for a place to rest the night fluttered about. As beautiful as it was the couple had no time to admire the scenery. They saw the magpie flew in a tall tree nearby.

"Guess we found the nest" Lucy huffed as she clutched her free hand to her chest, Natsu was still holding on to the other. Her partner didn't say anything instead he rushed forward and started to climb the tree.

"Natsu!" she cried worriedly.

"Stay there!" the pinkette yelled back and proceeded to climb.

"He's very fast" Lucy whispered in awe.

When the pink haired boy reached the nest the bird squawked at him. Natsu just shooed it away. Before it could come back and attack him with those sharp beaks and talons, he scanned the nest. Teaspoons, bottle caps, pennies, broken glass and... Yes, a silver pendant. He grabbed it and climbed down as quickly as he went up. When he reached the ground, the boy examined his find. Silver, small, oval and has a chain attached to it, yup this must be it. What intrigued him the most was the intricate engravings; it must be an heirloom or something. The blonde girl ran up to him.

"Is this it?" he held up the pendant to her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and he dropped the pendant in her open palms. Lucy took it between her fingers and it opened to reveal a ticking clock inside. She closed her hands around the clock and brought to her chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried and pounced on him causing him to stumble on the grass, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck "Thank you so much!"

Natsu's grin was as wide as a cheshire cat's "No problem"

She backed away, a happy smile on her face. He took the pendant and fastened it around her neck. The two admired the silver clock as it settled on her chest.

"So... this means you're going home, right?" the pinkette asked a bit crest fallen.

"Yes, they'll wonder if I stay out late" she was also a bit sad, but she added more cheerfully "Don't worry" Lucy took his hand "We'll see each other again" her bright smile lifted his spirits.

Though Natsu was a bit taken a back that one person he had only met and spent one day with could read him so well, he smiled as well "Of course we will" the smile turned into a grin.

"I have to go now. Good bye" Lucy leaned and kissed his cheek. She took off with a blush coating her face and disappeared between trees in the fading twilight.

Natsu just stood there, a blush also present on his face. He lifted his hand and touched the spot where she kissed him. "We'll definitely meet again" and her started heading back.

.

.

.

After walking in a daze for who knows how long, because he sure didn't, Natsu heard someone call him.

"Natsu!" the person yelled to get his attention. He looked up and saw a man in white. "There you are" he said relieved "I was worried you ran off again. Let's head back before anyone notices we're missing"

Natsu said nothing. He was escorted back to his lodging. Both men entered a big white building with the sign: **CLINIC FOR THE MENTALLY DERANGED **

* * *

**Done! How was it? I will admit there may have been some OOC moments or what but when I wrote this it wasn't based on Fairy Tail... yet. Granted the characters were nameless in the original draft.**

**Anyway please review and there's a possibility I'll make a multi – chapter story out of this, but that all depends how popular this gets.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Also, I have a question for the Fairy Tail fanatics out there. I need this for my other story 'The Forest' so if you could answer this analogy question I'll be over joyed.**

**Here's the question:**

**If Natsu is to Sting, Gray is to Lyon, and Gajeel is to Rogue, the Jellal is to ****_****?**

**It has to be a guy, and no it's not yaoi, think along the lines of teenage rivals/friends.**

**As you can see I'm stuck. So any help would be nice. **

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Worry

**Hi – Hello – Hello – Hi**

**Due to the constant pestering of my friend and sister, not my sister that asked me to do her school work that resulted to why we're here now, who both read the first chapter of 'My Day with a Bunny Girl' and the fact that ideas for this story has been plaguing me ever since I've posted it. I have decided to continue this story, though I really don't have an end in mind, I'm just winging it. **

**So Psyduck (that's one of the nicknames I call my friend ) 17iLL312-o9M30W (my sister's username, damn that's long – no offense lil' sis) and all those who have favorite, followed and reviewed or just read this story, here's a Christmas gift from yours truly. **

**Cue drum roll...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The second chapter of 'My Day with a Bunny Girl'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Somewhere in the town of Magnolia, there is a clinic, inside that clinic is a room and in that room there is a very annoyed blue haired girl.

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled and shook his sleeve, to get her brother's attention.

"Hmmm...?" the pinkette answered.

"Were you listening to me?" she asked pouting. His younger sister took the trouble to visit him and this is how he treats her.

"Mmm..." he replied.

"At least look at me!" the bluenette whined.

Natsu turned his head and his eyes landed on his 14-year-old sister sitting beside him, her face was in a pout, in her hands was a book. "There I'm looking at you" he said flatly.

Wendy let out a sigh, "Honestly, you've been staring out that window all day" she answered and returned to her book, "Do you want me to continue reading?"

"Yeah sure" he said and rested his back on the stack of pillows on his bed. Wendy's eyes returned to where she left off. After a few lines into what his sister was reading to him, Natsu found his attention drift back to the open window and the cluster of trees beyond the hospital grounds. His thoughts began to wander to a blonde girl with rabbit ears.

_'It's been a almost a month now' _he thought, _'She said I'll see her again' _

"When will that be?" he whispered softly

"When will what be?" Wendy caught what her brother had said and looked up from her reading, but her brother's attention wasn't on her. She sighed and put the book down, "Seriously, what are you looking at?" as she peered out the window over his shoulder.

Sensing his sister's movements, Natsu pried his eyes away and turned to face Wendy, "Nothing in particular" he answered as normally as he could. She gave him a look and sat down again.

"Alright, but you didn't answer my previous question" his sister crossed her arms over her chest.

"What question?" Natsu answered

Wendy rolled her eyes as though saying 'Are you really using that?', "You said 'When will that be?'" she deepened her voice to mimic his, "And I asked 'When will what be?'" she waited for his answer.

"I do not sound like that" was her older brother's reply acting as though he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Natsu!" the bluenette whined, "Don't avoid the question"

"I wasn't planning to" a smile forming on his face.

Wendy continued to pout. "Hahaha" he chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Aargh! My hair!" she exclaimed while trying to fix the damage he had done.

"Haha, yeah, sorry" he answered. To be honest Natsu knew what his sister was saying, he just didn't want to answer. He was surprised that she had heard him. Well he shouldn't be, sharp senses did run in the family. "It was nothing, don't worry about it"

"If you say so..." Wendy said still unsure, "Not only have you been spacing out more but it feels as though your keeping something secret" she stated

"Everyone has something they don't want other people to know" the pinkette countered, "By the way don't you have an afternoon class to get to?"

"Huh?" Wendy looked at her watch, "Eek! Your right, I'm going to be late!" she stood up so fast that her chair fell over, she grabbed her bag and exited the room. "Excuse me" she said to his brother's nurse on her way, "Bye Natsu!" Wendy yelled as she ran down the hall. The sound of her shoes hitting the floor gradually became more distance.

"Your sister's energetic as usual" his caretaker/guardian said as he cleared the plates from lunch. He noticed that there were more leftovers than there was yesterday. He gave the pink haired boy a look. Sharp green eyes staring into black ones, Natsu knew that look.

"Oh don't start now Freed" Natsu said as he picked up the fallen chair.

"You know what happe–" the green haired man started.

"I know" Natsu cut him off and glared at the floor.

"Get changed then" Freed didn't bothering putting up an argument. Knowing Natsu since the pinkette was a kid and being the said teenager's guardian for five years, Freed knew how to handle him better than any other personnel in the clinic.

"I'll be back after I drop these off" referring to the tray. His ward didn't answer but walk towards the closet in a corner.

When Freed came back, he found Natsu dressed and looking out the window, "Shall we go?" he asked the pinkette.

"Will I see her today?" he asked no one in particular. Freed placed a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Judging by what you've told me. I'm sure she isn't the type of person who would break a promise. You just have to wait"

Natsu turned to face the green haired man, he didn't say anything, "Come on" was the last thing Freed said and the two left the room and headed outside.

.

.

Meanwhile ... Somewhere in Wonderland...

.

.

"Lucy... Lucy...LUCY!"

"Wha– !" a blonde bunny girl squeaked, her chair falling backwards along with her, "Ow ow ow... That was mean Levy!" Lucy whined and looked at up at the petit librarian.

The bluenette smiled and helped her friend up, "You said you'd help me in my library duties" she stated.

"And I was" the blonde reasoned as she dusted off her clothes.

"Yeah, but you've been starring into space for the past five minutes" Levy raised an eyebrow.

"I have?" the bunny girl asked in disbelief.

"Yes and I've notice you've been doing it a lot lately"

"Well...I.. I-i'm sorry" Lucy gave up and sighed, "Your right, I'll try and stay focus and finish these" she gestured to the stack of books and the catalog list.

"But your already done" Levy pointed out.

"I am?" the blonde inquired.

Levy face palmed, "It's obvious you're not yourself today" she looked up at the taller female and smiled, "Tell you what, let's have some tea and you could call it a day"

"But it's not even tea time yet" Lucy protested she really wanted to stay and help her friend. Levy placed a finger to her lips telling Lucy to be quiet. After a second or two the clock tower outside tolled.

"It's time for tea" the librarian chirped, "Now come on" she pulled on her blonde friend's wrist, "We don't want to be late".

Lucy looked at her hand being pulled by Levy. A smile graced her features as a memory passed her mind. "Yeah..." she answered softly, "Let's hurry" she added in a louder voice and the two quickened their pace.

The two made their way out the library and down the street to a café. The bell rang announcing the girls' arrival.

"Welcome to the Charmed Serpent" a cheerful voice called out. "Lucy! Levy! And I wondered when you two would get here" a purple haired girl came to greet them.

"Hi Kinana!" Lucy greeted as they headed to a table.

"I hope we're not late" Levy said

"Oh no at all, in fact Erza herself just got here" Kinana flipped the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED' and joined the two.

"Where's Cobra?" Lucy asked, wondering where the co-owner of the café was.

"He won't be joining us today" Kinana said with slight annoyance.

"It's a shame really but that means more cake for m– I mean us" a red head walked in from the kitchen door. Her armor and sword showed that she had authority. She would've looked threatening, save for her happy smile and a strawberry cake in hand.

"Erza please put your sword away" Kinana said as she set down cups for the four of them. The knight reluctantly parted with the cake and hanged the weapon on a coat rack.

The four girls chatted happily while drinking their tea and eating slices of cake. After half an hour with the table cleared, the blonde, blunette and red head thanked their friend for the lovely time.

"I'll be going now" Erza took her sword and cloak. "I still have some patrolling duty left"

"I guess I'll be going as well" Levy said and joined the swords woman at the door, "Kinana! I'm leaving Lucy here" she called and the two were gone.

"You're not going with Levy?" Kinana asked her blonde companion.

Lucy had a slight frown on her face, "Levy says I've been spacing out lately... and she's right" she rested her head on her arms on the table.

"Do you know the reason why you've been so dazed?" the café owner asked, honestly she's also noticed that her bunny friend has been out of it lately.

When Lucy didn't answer, Kinana didn't push her instead, "Mira came by earlier" still no response from the blonde though her ears twitched when she mentioned her guardian.

_'She's listening then' _the purple haired girl thought, "She said she wanted to see you after your work at the library"

After a while Lucy's head shot up and she smiled. "I better get going then. Thanks Kinana, the tea was wonderful" and she made her way out but before she could close the door.

"Lucy. If there's something bothering you it's best to talk about it with someone" Kinana said calmly.

Lucy turned to face her purple haired friend; her smile wasn't as cheery as it had been a while ago. "I'm fine Kinana, really. Thanks for your concern. See you later" and with that Kinana was left inside the empty café.

"That girl..." the owner shook her head and promptly turned the sign from 'CLOSED' to 'OPEN'. "Time to get back to work" she said to herself.

.

.

.

Lucy was happily making her way through the streets lined with stores. She entered an alley and went inside a building through the side door.

"Mirajane!" she called but no one answered. She paced to the shop in front. "Kinana told me you wanted to see me?" but there wasn't anybody behind the register. Lucy noticed the sign on the front door was turned so that 'CLOSED' was visible from the outside.

_'Could she be out?' _Lucy thought she turned back and opened the door marked 'OFFICE'.

"Mira?" she called but her guardian wasn't inside. Lucy stepped in and walked inside. "Where could she be?" she asked aloud standing in front of the work table. She noticed an envelope with her name on it under a paper weight. She took it and opened the seal. A hologram of the missing woman appeared. **(Like the one Mira sent Makarov during his guild master's meeting, Lullaby arc)**

"Hi Lucy" the hologram said "Sorry I'm not here. Something came up. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you could make another trip to Earthland for me. Remember the blossoms you got the first time? I ran out of them, so could you go back and get some more? A basket or two full would be great, thanks Lucy. Bye" Hologram Mira waved at her and disappeared.

The blonde couldn't help the smile coming to her face. She was allowed to go to Earthland. She could see Natsu again. She was so happy she wanted to do a happy dance.

_'Wait, maybe he won't remember me' _she thought dejectedly.

"Still, a promise is a promise" she tried to cheer herself up. With happy thoughts Lucy went upstairs to her room to get a basket.

* * *

**Wow almost two thousand words, a few more then it would have been longer than the first chapter. Man, my fingers hurt. I've been typing for I-don't-know hours' straight.**

**Anyway, there you have it. Thanks for reading and please review, the updating of the next chapter depends on your reviews.**

**Psyduck and my little sister hope you two are happy.**

**Merry Christmas everybody and Happy New Year!**


End file.
